


Body Heat

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, waking up early isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

It was early. Too early. With heavy eyelids Flynn tried to blink sleep away and determine just what time it was from amount of light that filtered in through his window. Still weak and pale, still casting long, dramatic shadows throughout the room. Not only that, but a chillness had come to settle over him—the chillness of a winter morning, perpetual and somehow able to permeate his room at the castle. He made to reach for his blanket and wrap it tighter round himself only to realize it hadn't been there to begin with. Brow furrowed, he glanced over the edge of the bed, thinking it must have slipped off him somehow.

But no fabric lay pooled on the floor. He sat up a little and shifted to his other side to find the blanket still indeed on his bed, albeit wrapped around a sleeping form he'd forgotten was sharing the space with him. No wonder he felt so cold; Yuri had hogged the blanket to himself overnight. Subconsciously, he wanted to think, but knowing him the swordsman had probably done so entirely on purpose.

“Thanks for sharing,” Flynn muttered as he began to pry some of the blanket from him.

“It's cold.”

“It's my blanket.”

Yuri grumbled once Flynn managed to pull a section out for himself and settle beneath it, sliding an arm around Yuri's waist. Normally he would've been met with an elbow to the stomach, but Yuri tended not to care as much about intimacy when sleep clouded his mind. A quiet sigh escaped Flynn from the heat that radiated underneath the blanket and seeped through to his core. There was still plenty of time before his morning began, time to appreciate the snug fit of his body against Yuri's, to feel and hear his steady breathing as he tried to coerce slumber to return. Flynn pressed his cool legs to his, hoping to warm himself up quicker, but Yuri flinched upon contact and shifted them away.

"Man, you're cold,” Yuri spoke, suddenly much more awake.

“You're the one to blame for that.” Another prod at his legs.

“I'm not gonna sleep with you anymore if you do this every time I steal the blanket.”

“Then don't steal it in the first place.”

Yuri pushed back with his feet, turning it into a sort of game between them and trying to hide his laughter, only to be betrayed by the quaking of his shoulders. Since he'd woken more he attempted to shake Flynn off his back, but the blond's strength surpassed his own and managed to stay snuggled against him. After a moment he gave up and fell still. Soon Flynn brushed a foot along his calf, causing him to recoil again.

“Stop it, you ass. I'm trying to sleep.”

“Funny. It didn't seem like that a minute ago.”

“You started it.”

An upward tug at Flynn's lips, an amused little chuckle. “Oh, so we're twelve years old now?”

“Shut it. Or I'll make you be quiet.”

“Please, by all means. Go ahead and try.”

Yuri rolled over to face him, hand threading through Flynn's hair as he came to meet his lips. To his surprise, it wasn't rough and heated like so often in the past—rather his motions were languid and lazy, fingers already starting to uncurl from his unruly bedhead. Flynn shifted a little closer and slid his hand along Yuri's side, the chill of the winter morning completely dissipated and replaced with a heat that surged through his veins when he dared to kiss deeper.

Looked like he wouldn't get back to sleep any time soon.


End file.
